Your Mine
by Shadow of Intent
Summary: Roxas has been longing for larxene's attention and touch for a while now, what happens when he can no longer control himself and time may be running out for him due to a certain red head's urges? Larx/rox Slight akuroku
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is my first Fanfic so let me know if it's any good or not! It's a Larxroku and a little bit of akuroku. Please forgive me all namine x Roxas fans lol; and I can't help but dis a few other characters.

**Roxas**: "I have to sleep with Larxene in this story?" (Face turns bright red)

**Author**: "That's right Roxy; it's about time you got something better then a cock up Ur sweet ass!" XD

**Axel**: "NO!!! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!!!"

**Author**: "Sorry Axel, you humping Roxas is boring the crap out of me and the other homo's, am I right guys?"

**All the male members of organization XIII**: "YEAH! TRY ONE OF US FOR A CHANGE!!"

**Zexion and Demyx**: "We always have room for one more." ; )

**Axel**: "NEVER! Roxy's mine and mine alone!"

**Larxene**: "Not anymore, He would rather have a piece of this." (Pulls her pants down)

**All the male members of organization XIII**: "WTF!? OUR EYES, THEY BURN!! (Everyone runs away)

**Roxas**: "Oh god, please be good in bed…" (Drools like a dog)

**Author**: "This is going to be fun." XP

**Larxene**: (Holding Roxas), "I'm counting on you Shadow!"

**More random conversations yet to come…**

I'm into crack pairings so if Ur not a fan, don't read! Time for Roxas to put his new hoe on a leash!

**I Don't Own Kingdom Hearts….**

Roxas sighed as he stepped out of the dark portal into his room; capturing hearts was really getting tiresome for him. He went to his door, making sure it was locked; then started to strip of his clothing. Once he was completely nude, he jumped on his bed and lay back on the black silky sheets of his bed. Resting his arms behind his, he looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"_Nothing but missions lately, I wonder if I can convince superior to give me a day off or something…Axels' probably pissed…"_

Roxas sighed again then smiled softly to himself. Yeah, the pyro was probably pissing up a forest fire about now. He hadn't talked to his best friend for about 3 days due to all the assignment's Xemnas had been giving him. That and he was too tired to even move; Vexen didn't do shit to help him out either when he was in pain. (Please forgive me all #4 fans, but Vexen is a dirty prick that needs to get laid big time -.-)

Axel wasn't the only person on his mind, He had been thinking about a certain blonde nymph as well. He didn't know why, since she was a total bitch to everyone and she never paid him any attention anyway; besides the rude remarks and comments she gave him from time to time.

But for some reason, he could care less that she was a total bitch and the way she treated him. He found that part of her somewhat hot and even funny when he wasn't the one getting bitched at. Roxas immediately let out an aggravated cry and covered his head with one of his pillows.

"_I must be going insane, _he cried out in his head._ There's no way I can win her over…She's too much of a fucking bitch and she hates me!! Yet…Why do I crave to hold on to her so badly, and maybe even-"_

Roxas immediately broke away from his thoughts and uncovered his head, how could he think of doing such things to her? But even though he tried to prevent such thoughts, they always came back to haunt him; in his dreams, and the worst time, when he was around or near her. Every time she was nearby or passed him down the halls, he always got a painful hard on which forced him to retreat somewhere more private so he could take care of his "personal problem."

"GOD DAMNIT!" he shouted out. He then let one of his hands slowly make its way down to his now growing erection. He gasped when his hand grabbed a hold of it, lightly squeezing it while his thumb rubbed the tip; smearing the precum around that began ooze out.

"_Larxene...This is what you do to me and you're not even here!"_

His small gasps soon turned into loud pants as he squeezed himself harder and moved his hand up in down in a fast motion. He bit his lip as he pictured her in his head jerking him off, Him plunging into that tight, hot and moist place she had between her legs, them crying each other's names out and sharing hot and wet kisses against both luscious skin and lips.

He bucked his hips forward as he cried out, his seed shooting out slightly on his hand; while the rest that came out landed on his once clean bed sheets and thighs. His hand fell to his side while he breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath.

Once his breathing returned to normal, he sighed softly and nuzzled his face in one of his pillows. _"I'm just not satisfied with this,"_he admitted inwardly. He lay there comfortably still for a bit, thinking of ways to spice things up a little more when it came to playing with himself. _"I'm tired of doing this…I want something more, I want Larx- _His thoughts were interrupted by rather loud and hard banging on his door.

"Hey Roxy, you in there man?"

"_Shit, its axel!"_ he quickly jumped off his bed and began to search for his discarded clothing from earlier.

"C'mon Roxas, I know you're in there! You better let me in before I have Lexaeus bust your door down, I mean it too!"

"Hold on, give me a sec!"

Roxas quickly put his shirt on, along with his cloak which he quickly zipped up. He hesitated with his pants though, due to the cum that remained on his thighs.

"Guess I'm just going to have to deal with it for now," he sighed as he forced his pants on. He whimpered a little as he made his way to his door to unlock it. Imagine putting pants on with cum running down your thighs; not the most comfortable feeling. As soon as he opened it, he was tackled to the ground in a bear hug by a rather too happy red head.

"Roxy my man! I've missed you so much, where the hell have you been all week!?" Axel squeezed his golden haired buddy tightly as if he would vanish forever.

"I'm sorry Axel, Xemnas has been working me to death all week; the heartless have been everywhere lately…," he replied softly as he hugged his best friend back.

Axel flipped them over to where that he was on the bottom and the blonde was resting on top of him. "I see, Mansex whipping you like a dirty barn animal again? Don't worry buddy, I'll get Saix to convince him to give ya a day off or two; we need to catch up on our ice cream thing anyway."

"Ha-ha thanks, you saved me the trouble of doing it myself," Roxas laughed as played with one of Axels' cloak strings.

"Anything for you buddy," The pyro replied happily as he ran one of his hand's through the smaller boy's hair, stroking his golden locks. But the smile on the pyro's face suddenly turned to a frown when he felt that his lower stomach was somewhat wet.

"What the?" He thought as he let one of his hands reach down to where Roxas's crotch was.

"A-axel! What the hell are you doing!" Roxas gasped in shock as he tried to push away his friend's invading hand. Instead of listening, the pyro rested his hand against his one of his thighs and his eyes widened in surprise, while his lips turned up into an evil grin.

"Well well well Roxy, what do we have here?"

Roxas quickly tried to pull away from Axel, but the pyro was quicker; he wrapped his arms around the blonde and pulled him tightly to his chest.

"You were hurtin for a squirtin and you didn't bother to tell me? I can't believe you were holding out on me man!"

"Axel, let me go now!"

Axel, being the horny mutt he was, gently grabbed a hold of roxas's face; forcing him to look at him.

What if I don't want to?"

Before Roxas could answer, Axel forced his lips against his in a breathtaking kiss; plunging his tongue in his mouth without warning.

All the boy could let out was an "mpphhh!" as his best friend roughly kissed him. He immediately tried pushing himself off of him, but he was no match for the pyro's strength. To him, this was wrong on a number of levels and he did not plan on letting it get any further.

Next thing he knew, one of axels' hands was tugging at his pants in a needy matter; that did it for him. He bit down on the pyro's tongue hard, causing him to cry out in pain and release the blonde from his grip. He quickly got up and backed away from the older boy, trying to gain his breath from the kiss.

"Roxy, what the hell was that for!?" the pyro said all but surprised and somewhat hurt as he sucked on his poor tongue.

Roxas couldn't help but glare at him; was he for real?

"Axel, we've already been through this; and this is the last time in going to say it. I'm a guy, a "STRAIGHT" guy. And nothing is going to change my mind, why can't you just accept that!"

"Well for one, everyone here is practically gay and hooking up except you and me. So in my eyes that makes you a fair game," axel grinned as he got up from off the floor.

"I'm not gay though, I'm-

"Why? You rather hook up with namine then me? I'm sorry man, but I don't think it would work out between you two. And besides, Marluxia's always in her room doing god knows what with her."

"No! We're just friends, and when did Marluxia start doing that?" Roxas asked somewhat disgusted.

"Eh, since always. He's straight but likes younger women for some reason; everyone knows that. Can't blame him though, who the hell would want to date Larxene?" Axel couldn't help but laugh.

"But didn't you and her date at one time?" The blonde had almost forgotten that Axel and Larxene had been a couple at once; which made him somewhat jealous. They were together for almost three months and things seemed calm and great between the two. They were the talk of the Castle until they had gotten into a huge fight and Larxene nearly tore him to pieces. They hadn't spoken to each other since then, except for conversational fights here and there. No one really talked about it now, Besides Axels' new interest in men.

"Yeah, but I try not to think it about the past man. Besides, I think I like you a lot better than her; she was too much of a bitch for my tastes."

"I don't think she's so bad…" The boy muttered softly.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing!" Roxas quickly ran in his bathroom and shut the door behind him. Axel walked to the door and tried to open it. He chuckled; of course it wouldn't be unlocked.

"Does this mean I can't spend the night?"

"You're sleeping on the floor just so you know," The blonde called out as he began to strip for a shower.

"Fine by me, I'll see you at dinner and make sure you're not late this time."

"Okay, see you later!"

Axel laughed softly as he left his buddy's room and began to walk down the hall somewhat disappointed. He was hoping he could have had a little more "fun" with the blonde, but in the end he always pushed him away and gave him the "I'm a straight guy speech. But he was confident he would come around and change his mind one day; his friend acted like he didn't know about his little sexual private times he had; He would make sure to tell him about it later, he should have known by now that the walls were paper thin.

Axel stopped in front of the door of a member he didn't like talking to too much, but he was the only one who could get him one what he wanted; if he played his cards right.

"_I hope he's in a good mood, here goes nothing."_

**Meanwhile…**

Roxas sighed as he dried his wet body off; he had nearly told his best friend his new crush. There was no way in kingdom hearts he could tell the red head that he had a crush on her; if he found out he was in love with lightening mistress, His friend would surely go insane And he knew he wouldn't hear the end of it from the whole group. Not to mention if Larxene found out from them about his crush, his chances to do anything with her would surely go down the drain.

"I've got to figure something out before Axel finds out about this," He sighed as he unlocked the bathroom and headed to his closet to fetch a clean cloak.

"_Let's see…She likes it when other people are suffering and is sort of a masochist by nature, so it shouldn't be too hard to get her attention._

He continued thinking of ways to get her to like him as he got dressed. When he finished dressing he left his room and began to run down the long hallway, Dinner was going to start soon and he didn't feel like getting a lecture from his friend for being late.

"_I just hope she's in a good mood."_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**What do you think so far readers? The next chapter will contain Lemon, I promise! Along with some character bashing, which I love doing most!!! XD**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took so long to write this, I've been extremely busy and time has been short for me due to all the testing at school and other requests I needed to finish. I was planning on not continuing this fic because of the lack of reviews and comments on this pairing…Seeing that 80% of fans hate Larxene; but since some ppl have been begging me to finish it, I decided what the hell lol. There will be one more chapter after this one, so keep an eye out for it later on. Anyway, beware of naughtiness, ownage, and dark Roxas. ENJOY!!!**

**Marluxia: **"Why is it that people find it wrong when I hang with Namine?"

**Author: **"Well for one thing your waaaaay to touchy with her and you're always in her room doing god knows what with her. Oh yeah, and how old are you exactly?"

**Marluxia: **"I don't ever hear her complain about it. And what about Vexen and his little boy toy Riku?"

**Author: **"You know that's a very good question."

**Vexen: **"How many times do I have to tell you he's just an experiment?!" (Holding a whip and leash)

**Author: **"What's with the naughty tools then?"

**Vexen: **"Eh nothing!" (Hides them behind his back)

**Hojo: **"See what I mean? You're all perverts."

**Marluxia, Vexen & Author: "**Hey, we've seen you use more than just a whip and a leash."

**Larxene & Roxas: **"And don't forget more than one finger!"

**Hojo: **"…Shut up…" T_T

…**I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS…**

When he arrived to the long dinner table, everyone besides Larxene and Marluxia were present.

Roxas dropped his head disappointment and sighed; he was really hoping she was here already so he could have sat next to her.

"Hey Roxy, over here!"

Roxas looked up, only to find Axel waving him down from the right side of the table; apparently he had saved him a seat right next to him. He smirked and made his way on the other side of the table instead, and sat himself in one of the few empty seats across from him; causing the pyro to pout.

A dusk appeared soon after holding a plate of what looked like stir fry vegetables, and placed it in front of him; then vanished. But before he could dig in, he felt something brush against his leg; most like Axels' doing.

"What is it?"

"I talked to Saix about getting mansex to give you a day off and it worked."

"Really!? Are you serious?" He gasped all but surprised and really excited.

"Yeah, so you can relax for the next few days." Axel leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms behind his head feeling accomplished.

"How did you get him to do it?"

"Oh your buddy has his ways." Axel laughed and let the memories from earlier replay in his head.

**-About an hour earlier-**

"_I just hope he's in a good mood."_

_Axel knocked on the door of a member he wasn't too fond of, but knew he was the only one who could get him what he wanted; if he played his cards right. The door opened moments later, revealing a tired looking berserker._

"_What do you want?"_

"_Well good evening to you to grumpy. I was wondering if you could do something for me."_

"_If it's about Marluxia and Namine's relationship then I don't want to hear about it."_

"_Eh…no. I was wondering if you could get your boyfriend to give Roxas a few days off."_

"_Why in kingdom hearts would I do something like that?"_

"_Because when I found him today it looked like he hasn't had any decent sleep for days. And Ever since Xion ran off you guys have been making him work double with no breaks." Axel replied a little upset now._

"_Number eight, you know full well it's his job to capture as many hearts as possible, and as long the heartless keep appearing that's all he'll be doing until then." Saix finished and began to close his door, until a foot prevented it closing all the way._

"_I knew you'd probably say that, so I guess you won't mind if I show these to everyone at dinner right?" Axel grinned and flashed him some rather disturbing pictures of Xemnas and him. Saix's eyes widened and he quickly tried to snatch the photos away from him, but failed when Axel pulled his hands away._

"_Where did you get those!?" Saix asked all but embarrassed and tried to grab them from the other again._

"_Now you know it's not a very good idea to do the nasty in the halls." Axel laughed and opened a portal._

"_Number eight, you WILL give those to me or else!" _

"_You know what you have to do. If I find Roxas without a keyblade in his hand tomorrow, then their yours." He replied and quickly entered the portal before the berserker could make another move._

**-End of flashback-**

"You didn't give him the photos yet?" The blonde asked somewhat amused as he took a bite of his food.

"Nope, not until I know for sure that your free." The pyro stated then shot a glance at the left end of the table where Xemnas and Saix usually sat; the claymore wielder apparently didn't look too happy.

"Ha-ha thanks man, I really owe you for this one."

"Well, me and you could always-"

But before he could finish his sentence, the doors to the dining room suddenly slammed open; Marluxia and Larxene entered laughing as they walked toward where Roxas was sitting.

"_Oh boy, here we go."_The boy thought and began to eat his food a little quicker. But looked up when he felt a tap on his shoulder; the pair was now standing in front of him.

"Ah Roxas my lad, do you think you can move and sit next to Axel so me and Larx can sit next to each other?" Marluxia asked.

"Well…um, you see…"

"You heard him, kid move." Larxene growled a little annoyed.

"Come on Roxy I won't bite." Axel laughed and motioned for his friend to come sit.

Roxas gave Marluxia a pleading look and averted his back and forth to where Axel was sitting, hoping he would get the message of why he didn't want to move.

Luckily for him, Marluxia raised a brow then turned to stare at Axel, who was drooling like a horny dog now, before muttering a quiet "oh"; then averted his gaze back to Roxas and gave him a secret wink of approval.

"Hey Larx I think im going to skip dinner tonight, Im sure Namine is wondering where im at."

"I swear to god Marluxia, can't you go five minutes without getting a boner when it comes to her!"

"_Oh please don't say boner."_Roxas thought miserably and squeezed his legs together tightly. Just having her right in front of him with her feisty attitude was enough for him to get one.

"But I haven't seen her all day and im sure she's dying to "play" with me!"

Axel immediately burst out laughing while others at the table either spat out what they were drinking or gagged on what they were eating; Xemnas on the other hand began to choke, causing Saix to pat him on the back a few times until he regained his composure. Roxas just sighed happily and rested his head on the table; yeah, he wasn't going to get a boner anytime soon now after that little comment.

Xemnas pushed his plate aside and stood from his seat, not before giving Saix a kiss on the forehead and teleported away without a word. Xaldin, Luxord, and Lexaeus also got up and teleported away without a comment.

"Dude, do you seriously need to bring disgusting shit like that up when we're eating? That's the fourth fucking time this week!" Xigbar slammed his fist on the table.

"At least I can actually get someone without any trouble." Larxene joined in on Axels' laughter

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" Xigbar snarled and stood; summoning his guns and taking aim.

"See you later Larx!" Marluxia said quickly and teleported away.

"Running away like a bitch as usual." Axel chuckled now controlling his laughter.

"I'll get that stupid bitch later." Xigbar grumbled and sat back in his seat.

"Speaking of bitch shouldn't you be somewhere getting a sex change Larxene? Because we all know the closest thing you'll be having sex with is another woman." Axel smirked.

"I think that should be the way the other way around Axel. After all, didn't you admit to everyone the other day that you sucked cock like a dirty slut?" Larxene returned the smirk and sat down the in seat next to Roxas.

"Ooooh burn bitch!" Demyx laughed while Zexion merely shook his head. Axel grunted and went on eating, not bothering to answer back.

"Pffh!" Roxas covered his mouth with a hand to hold in his laugh; yeah, that was pretty funny and true.

The dusk from before appeared again and set a plate in front of Larxene then disappeared. Roxas turned to face her when she left out a small sigh. Noticing a somewhat miserable look on her face as she picked at her food with a fork; he couldn't help but frown.

Her being bitchy was one thing, but seeing her depressed was foreign to him. He had never seen her so sad before and he couldn't stand it.

"Hey…Um Larxene?"

"What brat?" Larxene snapped and shot a glare at him.

Roxas gulped and scratched the back of his head, not really knowing what to say. He already knew that she didn't like it when people asked her stupid questions or worried about her.

"You look really upset about something…Just wondering if you're alright…" He almost covered his head with his arms, knowing she was probably going to hit him now. But to his surprise, she didn't. Her gaze softened and went on picking at her food.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with kid, I'll be fine."

"_Fine? I'll wipe my ass with fine."_ Roxas gripped his chin with a hand and thought for a moment; trying to figure out what could have caused this, and then snapped his fingers.

"Is it because Marluxia left?"

Larxene slammed her fist onto the table and squeezed her eyes shut, causing some members to give her a curious glance; Roxas nearly jumped out of his seat. So he was right, Marluxia was the cause.

"It's okay…You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Sorry I asked…" He went on and gently placed a hand on her shoulder; having no idea what he was really doing. He then closed his eyes, waiting for the pain or slap that was to come; but surprisingly, none came. He almost blushed when her hand came over his and gently squeezed it.

"I just don't get it kid…Me and him used to be good friends but as soon as that fucking little witch came into the picture he spends all his time with her or talking about her…" She mumbled quietly enough for only him to hear.

Roxas sighed and couldn't help but become somewhat angry. Not only was it about Marluxia, just the fact that the way she spoke about him; she was in love with him but he didn't feel the same way. Instead he was just rubbed it in her face and made her feel worse. He nearly growled in jealousy just thinking about her with Marluxia. There was no way in hell he'd let that happen; she deserved so much better in his eyes, bitch or not.

"Don't let him get to you Larx." He whispered and smiled softly.

"Huh?" She let go of his hand to stare at him.

"You deserve better Larx. I mean c'mon, if he's going as low to date Namine and not you then he's not all up in his head. And I know sure as hell you wouldn't want to date a guy that goes around having sex with underage girls, friend or not." He couldn't help but laugh quietly.

Larxene merely blinked in surprise; slightly taken back by his words, then soon found herself laughing with him. Roxas gasped when she suddenly wrapped an arm around his head and gave him a playful noogie.

"Oh you're just trying to butter me up kid. But your right about one thing, no way in hell would I date a pedophile." She let him go and began to dig into her food. Roxas was beyond speechless and stunned to even move. Did she actually just agree with him on something? And to make it sound even crazier touch him for that matter? That meant there was still hope for him to make her his! Those words played in his head like a broken record.

Moments later he happily resumed eating; lost in his thoughts of what to do next.

"_Well that's score one for actually getting her to talk and agree with me for once without getting hit…Now all that's left is to get her to actually like me or something close to that…"_

He then began to think of ways to get her to lean on him a bit more. He knew she liked it when others were in pain, but he didn't think he could go as far as hurting someone without reason unless…He looked around the table at the members that remained. He knew Axel was out of the question seeing that was his best friend. Xigbar and Saix wouldn't hesitate to beat his ass if he did something foolish; Zexion was also out of the question because Demyx would definitely have something to say about it. Vexen was the only one left.

"_Perfect."_He grinned evilly and set his fork down, only to pick up a rather big spoon; then tapped Larxene's shoulder, who gave him a questioning look.

"What is it now?"

"Check this out." He whispered then began to aim his spoon over to his far right where the scientist sat.

"Don't tell me you plan on-

The spoon was already flying before she could finish her sentence, which came in contact with Vexen's face. The blonde cried out in pain and fell to the ground with his chair; clenching his face and groaning in agony. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and turned their attention toward Vexen then to Roxas. Larxene on the other hand burst out laughing; really hard.

"Holy shit Roxy that was fucking awesome!" Axel replied stunned and began to clap his hands as if proud of him.

"Damn Roxas, never imagined someone like you unleashing the beast all over Vexen's face." Demyx almost laughed until Zexion slapped him on the back of the head.

"Serves that son of ah bitch right for having a stick up his ass all the time." Xigbar shrugged not really giving a shit.

"Number XIII, what on earth has gotten into you?" Saix demanded and stood from his seat shocked and began to walk over where Vexen fell.

"None of your fucking business manwhore!" Roxas shouted and gave Saix the finger, everyone asides for Zexion began to laugh now. Saix's eyes widened in surprise as he helped Vexen to his feet.

"You'll regret those words when I get back." Saix promised in a deadly tone and teleported away with Vexen.

Roxas smirked then nearly jumped when an arm was slung over his shoulder and Larxene placed her head over the other one, still laughing.

"Oh my god Roxas that was so fucking funny! And you even told off Saix, nobody has ever been brave enough to do that!" She said wiping the tears that came from her eyes as she tried to calm her laughing down. A light blush appeared on Roxas' cheeks as well as a grin.

"_That was too easy, that's score two on getting her to like me more."_

"Hey Larxene, get the hell off of Roxy; It's just like you to follow in Marluxia's footsteps when it comes to underage kids." Axel crossed his arms over his chest.

Larxene's eye twitched and she immediately let the boy go, much to his disappointment, to glare at the pyro.

"Like you're the one to talk Axel, and I didn't hear him complaining so back off."

"You probably scared the shit out of him to the point to where he couldn't move; another reason why our relationship didn't last. That's why I wanted you to sit over here Roxas."

"So you could make him stare at that pathetic excuse for a child's penis? I think it was a good idea for him to stay put." Larxene smirked.

"Whatever Larxene, We both know you enjoyed having sex with me, so just drop it."

"The only real pleasure I got from having sex with you came from making fun of it later with my friends. Tell him Zexion, Xigbar." She called out.

"It's true; we laughed a lot at your expense." Both the men replied at the same time and smirked. Axels' eyes widened a bit.

"Ouch…" Demyx replied a little surprised.

"…"

"Face it Axel, your personality is just one personal joke after another, just like your sex life." She smiled while pushing herself out of her seat and opened a portal of darkness.

"Oh, and Roxas?"

"Y-yeah Larxene?" Roxas replied trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Take everything he gives and says to you with a dash of penicillin." She advised him then entered the portal which closed soon after.

"God I fucking hate her!" Axel shouted and slammed both his fists to the table.

"Because you got owned by her again?" Xigbar grinned.

"Shut up…"

Roxas didn't know whether to be angry or plain pissed off at his best friend. He was sure all that work he put in for getting Larxene to like him went down in the trash after all the shit his friend said to her. Damnit, he knew he should have said something and defended her, and then maybe she would have stayed longer.

He clenched both his fists and stood from his seat. He had no choice now; he had to do something tonight before anyone else ruined his chances with her.

"_You're not going to escape from me this time Larxene…No one is going to keep me away from you any longer, I promise you that."_

He made his way toward the exit, but was stopped when an arm wrapped around his waist.

"Hey Roxy, let's say we head over to your room and start that little sleepover you promised me." Axel purred. Roxas slapped a hand over his face, totally forgetting that Axel was supposed to stay with him tonight. And he knew no excuse was going to get rid of him, unless…

"Hey Axel, do you still have those photos of Xemnas and Saix?"

"Um yeah, why do you ask buddy?"

"Roxas, me and you need to talk right now." An all too familiar voice called out. The pair turned around to find Saix walking up to them.

"_Saved by the demon."_Roxas pushed himself away from Axel and ran up to Saix.

"I hope you're ready for your punish-

"Hey Saix, Can you tell me what position you and Xemnas were doing in this photo that Axel had?"

"What did you just say?" Saix demanded calmly.

"That position where Xemnas had you pinned against the wall upside down. Axel said you looked like a dirty slut in that photo." Roxas replied innocently.

"Axel…" Saix said way too calmly now while gently pushing the blonde aside and summoning his Claymore.

"Oh shit!" Xigbar quickly got up and teleported away, along with Demyx and Zexion.

"Saix, I swear to god that he's lying! I didn't show anyone!" Axel confessed and slowly began to back away.

"YOU SON OF BITCH, YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!!!!!" Saix roared and charged at Axel, who immediately sprinted down the hall.

"_Perfect revenge. That should keep him away for the rest of the night." _Roxas smirked and summoned a portal for himself.

"_I'm coming Larxene, I hope you're ready for me."_

* * *

"GET BACK HERE!!!!"

Axel didn't bother to look back at his pursuer as he made a quick dash to the right and made a portal for himself; jumping in and closing it as soon as possible. When he arrived in Proof of Existence, he leaned against the wall to catch his breath. He couldn't believe that his best friend ratted him out. Something was up, he could tell and he planned on finding out what it was. Well, until Saix finally gave up looking for him that is.

He suddenly jumped when a loud crash echoed through the halls and the floor shook a bit.

"Oh yeah, right in my fucking my mouth!"

"What the…?" Axel immediately raised a brow, and slowly walked away to the Naught's Approach; not even bothering to find out what that was all about.

* * *

Xaldin looked up from his book at the sound of a fist hitting his door. He sighed and got up from his comfort zone and slowly opened it.

"Xigbar for the last time, I don't want to suck your- Oh hello Roxas boy." Xaldin turned to cough while the boy raised a brow in confusion.

"Im not even going to ask you to finish that sentence."

"Sorry about that, anyway what can I do for you this fine evening?"

"I need to borrow some Dragoons."

"My, whatever for? The Samurai's not doing a good job of keeping Axel away?" Xaldin grinned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Um…yeah! Axel has been burning them all to a crisp and I think your nobodies will do a lot better job than mine! After all, yours are way more swift and stronger." He lied through his teeth while keeping a straight face. **(Ha-ha bitch XD)**

Xaldin laughed and snapped his fingers. Three large dragoons appeared soon after surrounding him, spears in hands and waiting for a command.

"Just shoo them away when you're finished. Until then, enjoy!"

Roxas thanked him before he shut his door, then began to jog away; dragoons following close behind him. Man that was too easy.

"You guys up for a little fun?" He gave them a wicked look and smile. The dragoons looked at each other, then raised their spears and let out quiet roars; he took that as yes.

* * *

Larxene sighed as she changed into her usual night clothing of dark blue shorts and a black tank top; today was just not her day. First Marluxia ditched her to go and hang out with some underage witch, then Axel just had to start his usual bullshit to try and make her jealous. Not to mention the way Roxas pretended like he cared. He was sweet at first, but as soon as Axel started messing with her, he didn't do a thing; not that she wanted him to have her back or anything.

She jumped on her bed after grabbing one of her favorite books from off her nightstand, and flipped to the page to where she had left off. But before she could start reading, loud knocking filled her ears; causing her to growl in irritation.

"Im not in a good mood right now, go away!"

The knocking only got louder.

"_Son on a bitch!" _She got off her bed and made her way to the door, opening it and finding no one. She stepped out into the halls, which were almost pitch black in darkness, and turned her head from side to side.

"I swear to god Axel, if you're trying to piss me off-SLAM!

Before she could even finish her shout, she felt something hard collide with the back of her head, causing her to fall to the ground, barely conscious and stunned. That's when she felt herself being lifted carefully, and a cool breeze followed after. She tried to see who her attacker was, but the darkness was doing a very good job of preventing it.

She tried to let out something; a cry, a scream, anything. But was unable to when something warm and soft covered her lips preventing her from calling for any help. She whimpered and struggled when what felt like a tongue entered her mouth; wrapping around hers and eagerly sucking it.

After minutes of trying to push her attacker off, she felt her eyes begin to drop close and arms go limp; giving into her attacker's ministrations as sleep consumed her.

* * *

Roxas nearly smirked when one of the dragoons slammed its spear in the back of his soon to be lover's head. He was thinking capturing her was going to be tough; but thankfully luck was one his side.

Two Dragoons carefully picked her up and growled softly; waiting for an order. Without answering, Roxas simply began to walk down the hall, causing them to quickly follow behind; but stopped when he heard low groans and loud grunts. He turned around to find Larxene trying her best to push herself out of the nobodies' arms; who gave him a look as if telling him 'Help us out here!'

He licked his lips as he walked over to them, and gently pressed a kiss to his stunned companion; slipping his tongue past her soft lips. Her attempts to get him off became more violent, causing him to hold her arms down rather roughly as he wrapped his tongue around hers. Her tongue felt like velvet against his, causing his mind to cry out in pure bliss. He never imagined himself being right here, alone (**the lower ranked nobodies have no clue what's going on so they don't count readers xD**), while kissing the one he loved most in the shadows; the perfect place for two nobody's like them.

But all that changed when her arms went limp in his and her head fell to the side; breaking their kiss. Sighing in disappointment he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and pulled his body off of hers; walking down the hall toward his room as the Dragoons growled in a somewhat confused tone.

"_You taste better then I imagined Larxene…Now, the real fun begins…"_

**To be continued…**

**There you have it, chapter two. I already explained why I took so long, so I don't need to explain myself again. Chapter.3 will be the real interesting one, for all you naughty readers of course! I should have that one done real soon, so until then…**

**Review please…If you want me to continue writing this… x3 PIE SMELLS SOOOOOOO GOOD!!!!!!**


End file.
